Rise of the Argonauts
}} | genre = Role-playing | modes = Single-player | ratings = ESRB: M | platforms = Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 | media = Blu-ray Disc, DVD | requirements = | input = Keyboard and mouse, gamepad | composer = Tyler Bates }} Rise of the Argonauts is a role-playing video game developed by Liquid Entertainment and published by Codemasters. The game's plot surrounds the myth of Jason and his Argonauts as he tries to search for the Golden Fleece. Story In Rise of the Argonauts, the player assumes the role of the protagonist, Jason, the Greek king. Jason's wife, Alceme, is assassinated and Jason avenges her by killing the assassin. He sealed her body in the temple where they were supposed to marry. Jason learns that the golden fleece, a magical artifact known to carry the power of resurrection, is the only way to bring her back to life. He leaves his land under the rule of his uncle and sets out on the newly constructed Argo to bring back the golden fleece, and possibly, his bride. Jason recruits the Argonauts, including Hercules (or Heracles as he was called by the Greeks), Pan, Achilles, and Atalanta. The trailer shows various mythical creatures one of which is a giant boar. The Levels or islands in the game are all based on different Greek gods. For example, the island based on Artemis has a woodland type area based on hunting, while the island based on Apollo is an enormous desert and the island based on Ares is a volcanic island with a gladiator arena at its center. Characters *Jason The young king set out for the quest to seek the Golden Fleece. He is the acting leader of the Argonauts and the sole character the player will control. Depending on which gods Jason hails the most, he can become proficient in the sword, spear, mace, and even his shield offensively. Jason's overall personality is decided by the player's actions and choices. *Hercules The son of Zeus and an old friend of Jason's. Knowing the pain Jason has from losing a loved one, he joins his friend on his quest. Needing only his great legendary strength, Hercules' sole weapon is his own bare hands. *Atalanta The world's fastest woman and the only female member of the Argonauts. She was raised by centaurs and joins Jason's crew to save her people and see the world. She wields a bow in combat. *Achilles The great and invincible hero of the arena who is destined to die in the Trojan War. He has yet to find something to fight for, as he has it all: women, wine, fame, etc. He only joins Jason for glory and wields a dual-bladed spear *Pan The wise old satyr of lore, who has been wandering the world for nearly eight hundred years. Pan is the healer and resident spell caster of the Argonauts. References External links *Rise of Argonauts official site Category:Codemasters games Category:Role-playing video games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:2008 Video Games Category:Video Games